Les rebelles de Poudlard
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ils étaient différents de leurs parents. Un peu trop en fait. Parce que là... ce n'était même plus un signe de rébellion : c'était surtout un manque de logique complet et le monde qui tournait à l'envers ! Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Fred : Molly, James et Rose étaient très drôles, et mettaient de l'animation à Poudlard, même dès le matin.


**... Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un truc pareil. Cela m'a traversé l'esprit pendant que je regardais Descendant (oui, oui, je parle bien du film de Disney Channel... il n'est vraiment pas si mal, vous savez ? en tout cas, j'ai été agréable surprise en le regardant. Bref !...) et je me suis dit que ça serait très drôle à faire.**

 **Bon, j'ai longuement cogité sur cette idée et finalement, en voilà le résultat ! Ne cherchez surtout pas de logique dans cet One-Shot : vous êtes ici pour passer un bon moment et rire (enfin, j'espère) un bon coup.**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture !**

 **Je ne possède, à mon plus grand regret, pas Harry Potter. Mon seul réconfort, c'est que du coup je ne suis nullement liée avec le livre l'Enfant Maudit. Ça, c'est bien.**

* * *

 **Les rebelles de Poudlard**

Pouvait-on dire que Poudlard avait changé après toutes ces années, depuis la fin du règne du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps – enfin, Salazar n'approuve pas, mais bon... – qu'était le célèbre Voldemort ?

Eh bien, Harry Potter, s'il passait par ici, vous dirait que oui.

Après tout, même s'il y avait des trolls, des araignées géantes, un cerbère, des dragons, des arbres qui veulent votre mort, des loups-garous et des Mangemorts – sans compter tous les petits éléments qu'il oubliait probablement –, Poudlard était une école assez normale.

Oui, oui, en dehors de tout ce qui voulait votre mort à Poudlard, et aussi parce qu'il attirait les ennuis, Harry Potter vous dirait que Poudlard avait bien changé.

Parce qu'à son époque, apparemment, les élèves étaient moins... dissipés.

Ce à quoi les élèves actuels, en cette charmante année scolaire de 2019-2010, lui diraient qu'il exagérait et qu'il parlait comme un vieux qui voyait des clichés partout.

Mais Harry Potter ne savait même pas ce que « clichés » voulait dire, donc bon... Bah, il était héros de guerre et élu de prophétie, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander voyons !

Oui, apparemment, les jeunes, de nos jours, étaient bien différents. Trop dissidents.

Surtout certains de Poudlard qui faisaient beaucoup – trop – entendre parler d'eux.

L'un d'eux était un pauvre garçon qui n'avait pas vraiment demandé à obtenir une telle réputation : il s'agissait de Fred II Weasley – aussi appelé Fredo par ses proches... et un peu tout le monde, en fait –, le fils de George Weasley, et élève à Serdaigle.

Serdaigle. Comment, en étant à Serdaigle, pouvait-il avoir une telle réputation ? Encore, être appelé un génie, c'était compréhensif : il s'était souvent fait remarquer par ses professeurs pour sa grande intelligence au-delà de son âge. Donc oui, un génie, un prodigue, un savant... il avait l'habitude d'entendre de tels termes pour le décrire – bien qu'il s'en sentait toujours rougir, gêné de tous ces compliments.

Mais il devait bien être le seul Serdaigle au monde à être surtout connu comme trouble-fête.

Surtout qu'il n'en était jamais vraiment responsable ! C'était juste qu'il trainait beaucoup trop avec ses amis, – _aka des gens peu recommandables_. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en défaire par ses amis étaient aussi des membres de sa famille : ils étaient tous ses cousins, direct ou indirectement. Donc il ne pouvait pas brusquement les abandonner.

Surtout que, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il appréciait beaucoup de passer du temps avec eux... Cela mettrait un peu d'agitation dans sa vie morose de Serdaigle coincé. Même si, le plus souvent, cela apportait surtout des tas de problèmes, c'était assez amusant de trainer avec ses cousins.

L'un des seuls problèmes, c'était qu'il était le plus âgé, l'ainé du groupe qui entamait sa 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard. Année des ASPICS – si ceux-ci seraient comme les BUSES, il ne s'en inquiétait nullement – et aussi l'année où l'on pouvait être préfet-en-chef. Autrefois, il fut préfet. C'était lors de sa 5ème année, où il était encore considéré comme un élève sérieux. Juste avant l'arrivée de ses cousins, enfin, du moins de l'arrivée d'une de ses cousines qui fut à l'origine de leur groupe très spécial et peu fréquentable.

Bref, depuis qu'il côtoyait ses cousins, il était certain que toute chance de ressembler à un élève studieux était déjà abandonnée et Fred ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion concernant le rôle de préfet-en-chef qui ne lui reviendrait pas. Tant pis, s'était-il dit.

Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir probablement l'un des meilleurs résultats aux ASPICS.

Beaucoup le jalousaient pour son intelligence presque innée. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Fred reconnaissait pourquoi il était assez compatible avec ses cousins : il appréciait de voir la jalousie sur le regard des gens. Cela devait être son côté un peu machiavélique qui s'éveillait.

Il appréciait ça. C'était assez drôle.

En fait, tout en compagnie de ses cousins était plus drôle.

Comme le prouvait chaque matin des évènements surprenaient qui se produisaient dans la Grande Salle.

Comme tous les matins, Fred était l'un des premiers élèves levés. Il s'installait tranquillement à la table des Serdaigle et sortait un livre, généralement des livres moldus offerts par sa tante Hermione – parce qu'il avait lu tous les livres magiques qu'il connaissait et que sa tante était une des seules autre personnes dans cette grande famille qu'était les Weasley, à apprécier la lecture, avec oncle Percy.

Il attrapait des croissants, du jus d'orange – qui avait été ajouté après que beaucoup se soient plaint qu'il n'y avait que du jus de citrouilles à Poudlard et qu'à force, c'était lassant – et un bol de chocolat chaud.

Avec le petit déjeuner, certes pas vraiment équilibré mais très appréciable, Fred entamait sa lecture en profitant d'un peu de paix qui, il le savait, ne durerait pas.

Il voyait beaucoup de professeurs défilés, notamment ce pauvre professeur Londubat – que tout le monde appelait Professeur Neville, sans que cela ne paraisse le déranger –, un professeur aimé de tous – même les Serpentard ne semblaient pas le détester sans raison ! – et qui, à cause de sa gentillesse et sa passion, était souvent la cible de taquineries incessantes de ses élèves. C'était leur manière à eux de lui montrer qu'ils l'appréciaient, fallait-il croire.

Il remarqua aussi passer la directrice de Poudlard : Minerva McGonagall. Beaucoup disaient que cette dame aimait beaucoup trop son métier et Poudlard puisqu'apparemment, elle enseignait déjà à Poudlard du temps de leurs certains de leurs grands-parents...

« YOUHOU ! COUCOU, FREDO ! »

Ah, voilà que les ennuis arrivaient – enfin, et encore, ceux n'étaient pas très graves. Ceux-ci apparurent sous la forme de sa bruyante et joyeuse cousine qui entrait dans la Grande Salle en attirant toute l'attention sur elle : Molly II Weasley, la fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley.

Aussi appelée Momo – parce que l'appeler Molly lui faisait penser à sa grand-mère. Qu'elle aimait beaucoup, hein, mais tout de même... –, Molly Weasley était une magnifique jeune fille qui avait, et cela se voyait, bien plus hérité de sa mère que de son père : elle était une des rares Weasley, avec les enfants de Bill et Fleur, à avoir des cheveux blonds au lieu de roux, soyeux et ondulant légèrement. Beaucoup disaient, dans leur famille comme à l'extérieur, qu'après Victoire Weasley, il devait s'agir de la plus belle Weasley. En fait, c'était à peine si certains ne se demandaient pas si Molly Weasley était la fille cachée de Bill et Fleur Delacour... – ce qui était assez ridicule en soit.

Mais tout chez Molly ne se définissait pas à sa simple beauté, loin de là. Au-delà d'une beauté digne d'une Vélane, Molly II Weasley était une enfant qui faisait le désespoir de son père et ce pour une simple raison : son esprit.

Il était très simple de décrire l'esprit particulier de Molly II Weasley, et ce par une comparaison souvent offerte par ses oncles et tantes : Molly ressemble à une version Poufsouffle de Luna Lovegood – enfin, Luna Dragonneau de son nouveau nom, mais tout le monde s'en moquait, de son nouveau nom, malheureusement pour son pauvre mari...

Tous les enfants Weasley avaient déjà rencontré Luna Lovegood, parce qu'elle était une ami proche d'oncle Harry et de tante Ginny et donc il arrivait, notamment par diverses festivités, qu'elle soit invitée. Et oui, on pouvait remarquer une nette ressemblance entre Molly et Luna. Surtout cet air rêveur et lointain.

À une petite différence : Molly, elle, ne parlait pas d'étranges créatures magiques comme des Joncheruines – ce que, même aujourd'hui, personne ne connaissait en devoir des Lovegood. Non, au contraire de Luna Lovegood, Molly n'inventait pas de mystérieuses créatures magiques que personne ne voyait. Elle se contentait d'être... un peu ailleurs ?

Et là où sa famille proche restait un peu perplexe face à son comportement distant et rêveur, il était surprenant de voir que Molly s'entendait très bien avec les animaux. De toute sorte. En fait, c'était pratiquement en don. Certains diraient que c'était à cause de son côté Poufsouffle. Oui parce que, apparemment, être Poufsouffle revenait à être ami avec les animaux, un peu comme les princesses dans ces étranges films moldus où les dessins bougeaient sans avoir besoin de magie.

Oui, Molly ressemblait beaucoup à une princesse moldue. D'une grande beauté, un peu tête en l'air et rêveuse, et d'une grande bienveillance, à tel point que même les animaux l'appréciaient.

« Bonjour, Momo, salua Fred alors que sa cousine prit place à côté de lui à la table des Serdaigle. Tu as l'air radieuse. »

 _Comme toujours_ , ajouta-t-il silencieusement pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur dès le matin ? demanda Fred.

— J'ai découvert l'existence d'une créature moldue fantastique ! annonça gaiement Molly en souriant.

— Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est un castor.

— Un castor ?

— Oui. Enfin, je crois... Ou alors un canard ?... ou peut-être que c'est une loutre. Ou une marmotte. Mmh... non, je ne pense pas que cela ressemble à une marmotte. »

Fred lança un regard confus à sa cousine. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un castor-canard-loutre-marmotte chez les moldus...

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Est-ce que tu parles d'un ornithorynque par hasard ?

— Un ornitho-quoi ?

— Un ornithorynque.

— Mmh... Non, c'est un castor-canard-loutre. »

Fred hocha lentement la tête : oui, c'était un ornithorynque, et non un... castor-canard-loutre. Il était pratiquement certain que sa tante Hermione serait consternée en entendant ça... Mais, d'un côté, qu'est-ce que les moldus avaient à être si compliqué dans leurs noms d'animaux ?

À côté – et contrairement à ce que disait oncle Harry – les noms d'animaux fantastiques comme Acromantule, Focifère et Moremplis étaient des noms normaux et simples !

« Donc tu as appris l'existence d'un... castor-canard-loutre, récapitula Fred.

— Oui ! déclara Molly. Et c'est adorable comme créature. Bien qu'un peu étrange... mais adorable quand même ! Je pense que je vais demander à tante Hermione où il est possible d'en acheter. Cela m'étonnerait d'en trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse...

— C'est sûr que ça serait surprenant qu'il y en ait... murmura Fred. Mais euh... par pure curiosité... qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

— Un animal de compagnie voyons, répondit Molly comme si cela était une évidence.

— Question bête je suppose... »

Il aurait dû s'y attendre : Molly était aussi réputée pour avoir, depuis son entrée à Poudlard il y a six ans de cela – donc une année après lui –, être l'élève possédant le plus d'animaux de compagnies différents. Au départ, elle avait un hibou, comme beaucoup. Puis elle l'a libéré. Donc on lui avait offert une chouette, qu'elle avait aussi libérée...

Finalement, ses parents se sont dit que cela sera mieux de ne plus prendre d'oiseaux, et ils lui offrirent un lapin. Mais après une ballade dans la Forêt Interdite – Molly n'avait jamais bien compris le principe d'« interdit » –, son lapin s'était enfui. Selon Molly, il était passé dans un trou parce qu'il était en retard – en retard de quoi et pourquoi ? personne ne le savait – et lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi, Molly s'était retrouvée dans un monde très étrange, où en buvant une potion ou en mangeant un gâteau, on pouvait grandir et rétrécir, et où se trouvait une méchante reine qui voulait couper la tête de tout le monde, avec des cartes-soldats... bref, conclusion de toute cette histoire : le lapin n'était jamais revenu.

Du coup, elle reçut un crapaud. Mais apparemment, elle l'avait embrassé et il s'était transformé en un prince charmant avant de s'en aller...

Et quand elle eut un chat, celui-ci plongea un beau jour dans le lac sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi – Molly disait qu'il voulait aller rendre visite aux Êtres de l'eau – et il ne réapparut jamais.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu d'innombrables autres animaux depuis, mais Fred, même avec sa grande mémoire, ne s'en rappelait plus – c'est ce qu'on appelait la mémoire sélective qui décidait de garder ce qui était important : les dizaines d'animaux de compagnies, parfois très exotiques comme une fée, un lutin de Cornouailles, une salamandre, de Molly ne comptaient pas comme important dans son esprit. Enfin, du moins il essayait de se convaincre qu'il oubliait les animaux que Molly avait eus...

« Et toi, Fredo, que fais-tu de beau ? demanda Molly, curieuse.

— Eh bien, je lis un livre sur...

— SALUT LA COMPAGNIE ! »

Ah, voici que quelqu'un d'autre de très bruyant arrivait.

Encore une fois, tous se tournèrent vers les portes d'entrées de la Grande Salle pour voir qui criait si fort dès le matin mais, contrairement à la venue de Molly qui, finalement, passa assez inaperçu, celle-ci fut très différente.

Cela se remarqua notamment lorsque la directrice se leva de sa chaise en s'exclamant :

« JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! QUE FAITES-VOUS VÊTU COMME CELA ? »

Sa réaction était compréhensible : James Sirius Potter, le fils ainé du célèbre Harry Potter, venait d'entrer, tel un comédien sur scène, vêtu d'habits des plus étranges. Il portait un long manteau rouge orné de nombreux motifs dorés, avec une épée reconnaissable entre mille par son manche incrustée de rubis, avec un médaillon rouge en forme de croix.

Il ne faisait aucun doute de l'origine du personnage en lequel James s'était déguisé : Godric Gryffondor, le Fondateur de sa maison, dont James appréciait de porter fièrement les couleurs, mais pas forcément de la même manière que tout le monde...

C'était tout James Sirius Potter : se faire remarquer et affronter – courageusement, dirait-il – l'autorité en brisant les règles. Le grand sourire innocent qu'il offrit à la directrice en fut la preuve, alors qu'il se pavanait dans son costume.

« C'est joli, pas vrai ? C'est l'authentique costume de Godric Gryffondor lorsqu'il était jeune. C'est la classe de porter ça ! »

Tous froncèrent les sourcils. Authentique ? James n'aurait pas osé...

« Je suis allé le chercher au Musée de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, poursuivit James. Il n'était pas très dur à prendre. Pas de soucis : je le rendrais dans pas longtemps. J'espère juste que ça se lave au cas où je le tâche. »

Il l'avait fait : il l'avait volé au musée...

« Et avec l'épée que j'ai réussi à sortir du Choixpeau, c'est encore mieux. »

À ce rythme-là, plus il parlait, plus il semblait que la directrice s'apprêtait à faire une crise cardiaque... Ce que James ne remarqua pas, se contentant de balayer la salle d'un regard jusqu'à trouver son cousin et sa cousine assis sur la table des Serdaigle et, leur faisant un geste de la main, les rejoignit.

« Salut Fredo ! Salut Momo !

— Salut James, répondirent-ils en cœur.

— Oh, voyons, pas de James entre nous. Vous pouvez m'appelez Jamius le Magnifique, déclara très _humblement_ James en souriant. Ou alors, aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, Godric le Magnifique.

— La directrice n'a pas l'air d'approuver, fit remarquer Fred.

— Elle n'approuve jamais rien de ce que je fais.

— Ce n'est pas faux, dit Molly.

— Bon alors, sinon ! s'exclama James en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Vous faites quoi de beau, les cousins ? Est-ce que Ros...

— JAMES SIRUS POTTER ! DANS MON BUREAU, IMMEDIATEMMENT ! »

Tous grimacèrent au cri aussi puissant qu'une beuglante de McGonagall. James soupira et se leva.

« Tu as des ennuis, sourit Fred.

— Toujours, déclara James en faisant un clin d'œil. Et comme toujours, je vais m'en sortir.

— Fais attention aux castors-canards-loutre sur le chemin, avertit Molly. Si tu en vois un, tu pourrais me le ramener ?

— Aux castors-can... ?

— Laisse tomber, intervenu Fred. C'est compliqué. »

James ne chercha pas plus lui et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« D'accord. On se voit plus tard, les cousins ! »

Et il quitta la Grande Salle, tout aussi guilleret et fier de lui qu'à son entrée théâtrale inoubliable. Une fois qu'il partit, Molly se tourna vers Fred.

« Il porte des habits étranges aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Euh...

— C'est bizarre, mais il me fait penser à quelqu'un... Peut-être un prince ou un chevalier comme dans les contes ? Oh ! tu penses qu'il a un cheval blanc ?

— Euh... pas encore, mais je suis certain qu'il peut s'arranger pour en avoir.

— Chouette, j'ai toujours voulu voir un cheval blanc ! »

Fred n'osa pas mentionner qu'elle avait déjà vu un pégase appartenant à sa cousine Victoire et – qu'en dehors des ailes qui permettaient au pégase de voler –, ces deux créatures étaient pratiquement pareilles...

Molly continua de divaguer concernant les chevaux tandis que Fred se remit à lire.

Les élèves affluaient lentement dans la salle, alors qu'un brouhaha s'installa, chacun bavardant avec son voisin. Certains s'étonnèrent de voir Molly à la table des Serdaigle mais n'osèrent rien dire : non seulement, elle ne dérangeait pas mais, de plus, ils ne désiraient pas s'attirer des problèmes avec ses cousins. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaires.

Mais, alors que le capharnaüm de bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort, Fred leva le nez de son bouquin, remarquant une agitation qui semblait s'emparer de la salle. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Molly.

« Sais-tu ce qui se passe ?

— Peut-être ont-ils vu un castor-canard-loutre ? répondit la jeune blonde.

— ... Donc tu ne sais pas, d'accord. »

Fred était perplexe. Pourquoi tout le monde se mettait à paniquer aussi soudainement ? Il y avait un Détraqueur qui arrivait ou quoi ?

Le Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de comprendre. Non, ce n'était pas un Détraqueur. C'était encore plus effrayant.

Il sourit et se tourna vers la porte.

Des rayons verts fusèrent alors qu'un pauvre et malheureux élève de Gryffondor – que Fred reconnaissait comme être quelqu'un d'arrogant... oui, c'était la seule chose dont il se rappelait du garçon – pénétra en courant à toute allure dans la salle pour éviter de se rendre un sortilège. Le Gryffondor courut se réfugier derrière ses camarades qui, solidaires, levèrent leur baguette contre un ennemi commun, hardi et brave comme leur maison l'indiquait.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient qui menaçait l'un des leurs : une petite rousse de troisième année, qui regardait ces nombreuses baguettes pointées contre elle avec une grande indifférence alors qu'elle dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Vous croyez que j'aurai peur de vous parce que vous êtes... Mmh, trois, à lever vos baguettes contre moi ? Ridicule. Vous allez faire une grave erreur, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces simples mots suffirent à ce que les Gryffondor se mettent à hésiter pour finalement abaisser leurs baguettes et soudainement, s'écartent, laissant leur camarade se débrouiller.

La rouquine sourit et, à la surprise de tous, s'éloigna vers la table des Serdaigle.

Le Serdaigle assit en face de Fred, ressentant une présence particulièrement peu chaleureuse derrière lui, se hâta de changer de place et la rouquine s'assit en face de Fred.

« Quelle bonne manière de commencer cette journée qu'en terrorisant quelques personnes... Salut vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle à Fred et Molly, d'un ton complètement différent de tout à l'heure, sans aucune forme de mépris ou de moquerie.

— Salut Rosie. » répondirent en cœur Fred et Molly.

C'était Rose Tonks Weasley, la fille de Ron et d'Hermione Weasley-Granger.

Connue aussi à Poudlard comme une troisième année très turbulente qui faisait entendre parler d'elle depuis son arrivée, en étant envoyée, à la surprise de tous – et pratiquement à la crise cardiaque frôlée par beaucoup... –, à Serpentard. Et ce, juste après le frère de James, Albus, qui y avait été aussi envoyé. Avec Scorpius Malefoy envoyé à Poufsouffle, les premiers jours d'écoles de ces trois-là avaient été particulièrement retentissants : le monde tournait à l'envers !

« Vous faites quoi de beau, les cousins ?

— Tiens, c'est amusant, Jamius nous a posé la même question... remarqua distraitement Molly.

— Jamius ? répéta Rose, perplexe.

— James, rectifia Fred.

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié son idée de vouloir relier ses deux prénoms en un seul... il porte aussi son titre ridicule ?

— Le Magnifique ? Absolument.

— On dirait un nom de magicien moldu...

— Mais comme il ne connait pas de magicien moldu...

— Oncle Harry devrait l'emmener plus souvent dans le monde moldu, tiens ! »

Fred sourit. Qu'importent les espoirs de Rose, ce ne serait pas demain la veille que leur oncle Harry emmènerait ses enfants dans le monde moldu. D'après ce qu'ils savaient, à part un cousin avec qui il s'était réconcilié du nom de Dudley, Harry ne se rendrait pratiquement jamais chez des moldus, au contraire de tante Hermione, qui, en tant que Née-Moldue, avait une famille entièrement moldue à laquelle elle rendait fréquemment visite, emmenant souvent ses enfants Rose et Hugo avec elle, et parfois son mari lorsque celui-ci ne travaillait pas.

Fred se demandait vraiment comment tante Hermione parvenait à trouver du temps libre alors qu'elle était Ministre de la Magie... La mère de Rose était vraiment une sorcière incroyable.

« Pourquoi pourchassais-tu ce Gryffondor ? demanda subitement Molly.

— L'autre imbécile ? grommela Rose. Je me dirigeais ici quand je l'ai vu faire un croche-pied à un élève de première année. Cela m'a énervé de voir de tels idiots, donc j'ai voulu lui donner une leçon.

— Pourtant tu ne lui as lancé aucun sortilège.

— Pas besoin. J'ai envoyé un Patronus aux cuisines pour qu'une de mes potions soit versée dans le verre de ce garçon. Comme ça, quand il se servira, il ne devra pas trouver ça très drôle de se retrouver avec la tête d'un chien.

— D'un chien ? » répéta Fred.

Rose hocha la tête et désigna Molly.

« J'ai emprunté quelques poils de son Shiba.

— Shiba ? répéta Molly. Mais il ne s'appelle pas comme ça...

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, Momo : c'est le nom de la race de ton chien, pas le nom que tu lui as donné.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

Et Molly reprit son air rêve, tandis que Rose soupira et tourna la tête, intriguée.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, Rosie ? demanda Fred.

— Pas quelque chose, quelqu'un, précisa la Serpentarde. Où est mon cher cousin, Jamius le Magnifique ?

— La directrice l'a convoqué.

— Ah bon ? Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ?

— Il a volé le costume de Godric Gryffondor au musée de l'Histoire de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. »

Rose prit un air choqué, avant de s'exclamer :

« Et il n'a même pas pensé à me proposer d'y aller avec lui ? Le traitre ! »

D'un bond, elle se leva.

« Où vas-tu, Rosie ? demanda Fred.

— Je vais le chercher pour m'expliquer avec lui !

— Mais il est avec McGonagall...

— Pas grave ! » s'écria Rose avant qu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

Fred la regarda partir puis se tourna vers Molly, qui hocha les épaules.

« Elle doit être partie à la recherche d'un castor-canard-loutre, déclara Molly.

— Euh... »

Fred hocha la tête pour lui-même : oui, cette matinée était extrêmement ordinaire.

Pas étonnant que les traite tous les quatre de trouble-fêtes...

Ou de rebelles.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Si jamais ça vous intéresse d'avoir une suite, faites-le moi savoir, j'aimerais beaucoup en écrire une dessus, peut-être même un recueil, qui sait ?**


End file.
